Background and example embodiments may be described using the context of processor IC die, chips, packages and systems, but practice of the present invention and a scope of the claims are not limited thereto.
In order to remain competitive in the marketplace, yields of semiconductor IC batches must continue to be improved. Improvements must also keep in mind that any overhead/work imposed on subsequent downstream consumers of the ICs must also be minimized or maintained within reasonable limits, in order to gain wide spread acceptance of the ICs.